


Slide Through My Fingers

by houseofjealouslovers



Category: Bandom, Tame Impala
Genre: Daydreams, F/M, Multi, Other, Party, beach, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofjealouslovers/pseuds/houseofjealouslovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin tries to spend some alone time with his girlfriend, but the rest of the band have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide Through My Fingers

The sun was setting, disappearing below the vast horizon where the sea met with the sky. The clouds were tinged with pinks and purples, like a fresh bruise. There was a slight breeze, which was welcomed after the hot Australian heat had scorched away for the past couple of days. Above the heavy breathing of the tide, the faint sound of music in the distance reminded them that they weren’t alone. They had wandered away from the party to enjoy the sunset together. Kevin held her hand gently as they walked, using his thumb to stroke her skin. They meandered across the shore, letting the tide wash over their bare feet and caress their ankles. They chattered quietly to each other, almost whispering, as if they were trying not to wake the daylight. They talked about everything, and yet nothing in particular. _How is that new song coming along? Did you get your car fixed? When’s your brother coming to visit?_ The last few beams of sunlight lit up her face and illuminated the wild mess of curls that framed her face. Kevin grinned at her angelic appearance, wishing he could capture this memory to treasure forever; a moment of pure happiness and beauty.

They sat silently together. They felt no need to say a word. The sun had almost set completely, leaving the beach suspended in dusk. The boys had a lit a bonfire, and the smoke blew in their direction, making their clothes and hair smell. They sat side by side, leaning shoulder to shoulder, heads bent together like swans. Kevin had his eyes closed, wishing for more time alone with his love. He knew that their peace wouldn’t last long, especially not now the boys had started drinking and were getting rowdy. She was staring at Kevin’s hands, lost in her thoughts of admiration for his musical talents. She was fascinated by his abilities and often found herself being reminded of this by watching his hands; r _eal musician’s hands_ , She thought. Their musings were interrupted by Jay and Nick calling out and singing as they ran towards where She and Kevin were sat, like a scene from 'Baywatch'. Before they could protest, Jay had Kevin in a fireman’s lift, and Nick was playfully dragging Her by the wrist back towards the party. As he dangled helplessly across Jay’s back, Kevin sighed at his friends’ lack of consideration for their romantic moment, however deep down he knew that he was more upset that he couldn’t make their moment of temporary happiness last forever. _That’s what songs are written for I guess,_ he pondered.

Those next few hours passed by in a blur like another cheesy television montage: Bottles of beer were passed around. The football was discussed in great detail. Some dancing. More beer. Another discussion about something or other. Some more beers. A bit more dancing. A great 90s dance music soundtrack tinged with nostalgia for ‘the good old days’. Little did they know that in the future, they would look back on these days spent partying on the Fremantle beach as ‘the good old days’. Someone switched the music for something more calm and mellow. _It was probably Kev_ , thought Cam, _he has a tendency to be a soppy bugger at this time of night_. By this time, the party had quietened down. The night’s casualties lay sprawled on the warm sand, half conscious and praying that the hangover wouldn’t be too painful in the morning. She found herself back down by the shore, paddling up to her knees and looking out into the stars that seemed to be winking back at her. _I feel terribly small,_ she thought. She felt Kevin’s hand squeeze around hers, and it was like they had never been distracted by the boys and their party. She looked up into his eyes, and he winked back at her just as the stars had, except this time she didn’t feel small. Surrounded by the darkness, the cool rush of the water on their legs, and the stillness of the humid air, they felt like the only people in the universe. _We’re together now and that’s all that matters_ , She thought.


End file.
